Final Vengence
by Umbra93
Summary: Chained up and let to cool off, Loki is left alone in the Stark building as the Avengers team leaves for Shawarma. What happens when a very worried Alice Stark, Tony Stark's young and unsuspecting cousin, stumbles in to discover the forsaken God of Mischief? (OCxLOKI *FLUFF*)


**Originally placed in the "Thor" category, this fanfic was lingering in my head. For those who have stuck mostly to The Avengers category, you might not get some of the references. I have an OC of mine, Alice Stark, Tony stark's younger "cousin'. In my ficticious universe, she and Loki tend to gravitate towards one another. If you like Alice from here, and have the time to read "Mortality of Gods", check it out! I just wanted to sort of get this out of my system as a scenario fanfic. It's short in comparison to the others, but I love writing these things.**

* * *

Conquered. Defeated. Beaten. Whatever wording chosen, the result remained the same. His hands tied in front, Tony had him chained to a pole in his damaged home as he and the others went out somewhere for lunch. Shawarma, he believed it was. Loki felt there was no reason to scream, shout, or beg. Who would hear? Who would care? To the human race, he was their enemy. The one that nearly destroyed their world. Where was the chituari scepter? S.H.I.E.L.D must have taken it by then. They were fast. He could sense that it was gone as his mind slowly grew clearer. He spoke so harshly to his brother. Spite everything, he would not admit out loud he still loved and cared for him and his adoptive family. Perhaps he still even felt fondness towards father. That is if he hadn't already forsaken him.

"..Tony?" A voice erupted from the other side of the room, echoing from the halls. It was a woman's voice. Loki's mind sobered as he rose his head up to see her from a distance. She couldn't be no older than 23. Her long dark, nearly black hair with red streaks was held by a ponytail, revealing her softly angled face. Her clothes were very casual; black skinny jeans and flat boots with a red designer graphic tee. It was very unisex, but it was tight fit, showing every curve on her body and leaving a lot to the imagination. The girl gasped at the destruction. The concrete was nearly obliterated in the center!

Loki sighed as she hadn't immediately noticed he was there. She was too preoccupied looking for Tony, until she noticed something at the corner of the bar. A horned helmet. It fell off when Hulk body slammed him earlier. She picked up the odd object as he spoke. "You just missed them. They all went out to have celebratory 'Shawarma'…" He spoke calmly as her head whipped around to stare at him.

It took her a brief moment to respond. "...Well this explains the helmet." She spoke, anger beginning to rise in her blood. She looked over to the city through the large window of the Stark Tower. Sirens were wailing and the destruction was endless. She could see smoke coming out of one building that was already beginning to crumble. "You did this. Didn't you?" She muttered as she glanced back over to Loki. She didn't know much about him other than his name and where he came from. She never could have guessed someone so handsome could do such evil.

"Well… It all depends on who you think did the smashing and who conducted the order." He shrugged with a small grin.

She couldn't contain it anymore. Dropping the helmet, the girl slapped Loki hard as she could. His head whipped around hard, his hair flying everywhere. "_You don't see us invading __**YOUR **__world and smash it to bits!_" She shouted, her soft blue eyes suddenly cold, fierce, and glassy with tears.

This made him chuckle with a toothy smile. Come to think of it, he wouldn't mind seeing Asgard burn. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Loki, and you are…?"

"Alice. Tony's my cousin." She spoke lowly, wiping her eye. For Loki, this definitely got interesting. Upon closer examination, he could see a slight resemblance, especially in the attitude area. "…I should kill you." Alice muttered. Loki couldn't help but smile. This human was bold, though nowhere near fearless.

"A lot of people want to kill me." He shrugged, bringing her back to his attention. Something about him was hypnotic, and she wasn't sure why. He didn't seem like the one that killed so many; destroyed so much.

She sobered herself. "You've done something terrible, Loki. Of course they do."

"I was merely following an order so that I could follow my destiny. As King." He growled.

"This is Earth. Not Asgard. Especially where you landed yourself. America can't run as a monarchy." She barked. "We don't barge in and smash everything like Neanderthals-"

"**NOR DO I**!" He snapped back. She stared back into his eyes. It was full of bloodlust. He was so tired of failure. If it weren't for the chains at that moment, he would have snapped her neck. "What you people forget to realize is that I am **not** of Asgard. I am of Judenheim! A Laufeyson, _not an Odinson_. I don't even bare resemblance to my adopted family." He growled. Alice silenced herself, trying not to make the last word.

"My entire life revolved around a _lie_. My birthright, taken from me right beneath my feet. _Everything_ was taken from me, and I'm the evil one?! What awful thing had I done to deserve such a punishment? Can you tell me that?" His voice cracked at that last statement. It almost looked like he was about to cry.

Alice barely had a clue as to what Loki was talking about. She didn't know anything about him other than what she heard from 3rd party sources. It didn't stop her from suddenly feeling like she knew everything about him. She knew what it felt like to lose everything. It hurt, and it made her want to hurt others because of it. She wasn't insane enough to kill a whole bunch of people just because she lost the majority of her family and lost her home, only able to survive because Tony merciful enough to give her a job at Stark Industries. Still. His point was compelling.

"…I know the feeling of losing it all." She admitted, picking back up the helmet. "Makes you want to do some crazy things." Alice studied the structure of the metal head wear. There was nothing else like it on Earth. Loki's eyes softened as he watched her hold his possession. His mind snapped back into a different mood, upon getting an idea.

"Very crazy." He smirked with a twinkled eye. She paused, seeing his flirtatious gesture. _What are you trying to pull?_ She wondered. "I hope you could at least sympathize my cause. I am not certain to what you've been told, Miss Stark… But it's been a rough ride for me for some time. There was once a day I could not imagine bringing harm to those who did not deserve it."

"I don't know if I should even be sympathetic. You broke New York worse than the Hulk could in five minutes." She shrugged seeing Loki wince. Being tossed around like a ragdoll was still fresh in his mind. That concrete hurt worse than getting kicked in the face by a horse.

"Given that fact…. I may be sentenced to death once I leave here. Would you be so kind as to equip me with my helmet?" He asked with a sigh, his brows risen in a puppy-dog like fashion.

Alice frowned. He did not look evil. Why was she so calm about all of this? She hesitated before slowly stepping up close to him. He was tall. She wondered why the hell he suddenly smelt so good, why she had these thoughts. She barely knew this man for more than 5 minutes! Raising her arms up, Alice placed the helmet onto his head. Her fingers grazing the sides of the metal, she lingered as if she was compelled to stay.

Taking this opportunity, Loki abruptly bobbed his head down for a kiss.

"Why-" Alice tried to speak. Loki roughly pressed his lips on hers, inhaling deeply through his nose. This could have been his last chance to ever kiss a woman, given a death sentence. He was going to enjoy it. Her eyes wide, Alice stared at his blurred image as she took in his smell. It was sweet and homey, like honey. She tried pulling away but found she couldn't. Instead she stepped even closer, gripping to his shoulders and closed her own eyes. Loki responded by wrapping his bound wrists over her shoulders, arms wrapping around her. It confirmed his suspicion that just some of the tesseract's mind control power still dwelled within him. The spell was what kept her there.

In this heated moment, he passed along something as his tongue invaded her mouth. She grunted, her brows furrowed from the sensation. Her arms wrapped over his torso at this moment, Alice's head began to clear. She was becoming aware of what she was doing. For some reason, even without the spell, it felt right what she was doing. _Wha… How did this start..?!_ Her heart began to race, and the kissing slowed. Their lips less than an inch apart, he grinned as he caught his breath. Alice looked at him in confusion, moving her arms away before noticing his arms were still rested on her shoulders. The chains bounding him were cold on her neck.

"That was refreshing…" He cooed with a growl. "If I were not bound here… Oh the things I would do." He chuckled to himself. Loki found he enjoyed that a bit too much. It had been ages since he felt the touch of a woman. Lady Sif, the Goddess of War, never found him appealing as they grew up. He always settled with the rare occasion of a desperate follower of his brother's fan group. That time was long since gone.

She grabbed his wrists, moving his arms off with no resistance. He already did what he wanted. "Never. Do that again." She growled as he chuckled. Alice could feel her cheeks growing warm.

"How can I? I'll never be able to set foot in this realm again." He stated.

Taking it as sarcasm, she grabbed his throat out of impulse. Being human, she couldn't harm him. It didn't stop him from enjoying it.

"If I ever catch you here I'll kick your ass." She hissed. He swallowed dryly from the pressure. "Tony lets me borrow some of his outdated suits from time to time. They're pieces of shit and break down, but still pack a punch."

"I'd love to see that." He teased, causing her to grip harder to his windpipe. He was beginning to see stars. Alice was strong when angry. "Careful, love. Gripping my throat doing the opposite of your desired effect." Loki grinned as he forced himself to bend in an awkward position. He hadn't had a problem like that since his adolescence.

He was bound and vulnerable, getting choked by a young, attractive woman. It was safe to say he had a fetish. Alice didn't quite understand what he meant, but she let go anyway. He was almost saddened by it. Taking a moment, she looked over his appearance, grabbing the horns of his helmet and knocked it off his head. The metal slammed to the floor with a loud clank. Loki stared at it with little expression before glancing back over at her. Her arms were crossed as she gave him a hateful glare.

"Oh that wasn't nice.." Loki sighed.

"It wasn't supposed to be." She said, moving it to the side.

As she turned to leave, Loki spoke. "Wait."

Alice paused, not wanting to turn around. Doing so anyway, she turned to look at him. His soft eyes bore into hers. "You will never find true happiness in this realm of Midgard. Others will seem to always betray you. You suffer the same way as I have." As he spoke, the girl's irises glowed in a smoky blue hue. She had no choice but to listen. "You are the smart one no one will listen to. How do you not know if you've been lied to your whole life? Your identity is all you can trust on this forsaken rock."

It was much like the powerful influence of the tesseract staff. With its last bit of power, Loki was performing a compulsion spell on her. He needed to somehow transfer a controlled medium to her. What better than that kiss? This was his last chance of revenge. Taking the relative of the man who took away his glory of dominating the human race, and compelling her to think and feel like he did. His intent was on making for Tony a conflicting enemy, just as he was to his brother. Alice was to be the black sheep, if she was not already before he invaded her mind.

"Now if you'll be so kind. My helmet, love." Loki added.

Silently she picked it back up, placing it on his head. Her fingers lightly brushed the sides of it. She really was a mortal beauty. It was really too bad she wasn't Asgardian and had to age so much quicker. Human lives are far too brief.

Loki cupped her cheeks with his hands. Her face was so soft, and fit so comfortably against his palms. Her eyes hazed from the spell, she smiled weakly. "You are going to leave here now, and will forget you came here when you leave the building. You will not forget what all I said to you, though will not remember who I am." He spoke softly, rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone. "…Though I hope one day I'll see you again."

With a light kiss over her forehead, he let go. Alice backed away with a confused look on her face. "..I'm out of here. Have fun being tied up, reindeer." She said, seeming to have forgotten what just happened. He smiled weakly, seeing the last of the tesseract's magic was absorbed and used.

Letting her go, the God of Mischief listened to her nearly speedwalking out of the room. He was alone once again to his thoughts. He chuckled to himself, knowing that no one else but him knew he had a small bit of victory in his defeat, tainting the thoughts of Tony Stark's relative. Under different circumstances, he would have loved to have gone so much further in spite. He could almost feel her lips brushing against his.

It was another 20 minutes of silence as he started to dangle from his wrists out of boredom. Someone else was approaching. From the way this person walked, he automatically knew who it was.

"Finally come to take me home, brother?" He sighed.

"Let's just go." Thor sighed, the tesseract contained in a holder of his design in hand.

"Very well then.." Loki grunted, getting back on his feet.

* * *

**Short, sweet, and to the point. End scene. I just love invisioning the concept of Loki being tied up and getting teased the hell out of. This was almost inspired by a real event where I was cosplayed as Loki, handcuffed to a chair during a sex-education panel (standing in front of the projection screen).**

**...As a Tony Stark cosplayer snickered in the background. I wish I could've gotten to know that person better. She was fun. (many female cosplayers there)**

Hope you liked this short. If you'd like to follow this odd ficticious couple I made (Loki's not mine, but Alice is)… Check out Mortailty of Gods! It gets really good in like, chapters 2 and 3. 7 total. 'Till then, keep getting Loki'd!


End file.
